By Life Comes Sacrifice
by Miko Shroaded In Instantiy
Summary: When Shadow finds Maria, Sonic tries to help him find the Chaos Emeralds again. Sonic is weighed down by the haunting memories of Amy's death. With the appearance of a beautiful Hedgehog named Aiko, will history repeat itself, tearing Sonic's soul in two?
1. Chapter 1: Shadow's Mission

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 1

Shadow's Mission

Sonic sat in a tree and ate a chilly dog. He was trying to enjoy his day at Angel Island with Knuckles. Knuckles sat in a nearby tree and talked with him. It was a nice day with the sun beating down on them, but it was not burning hot. The day was quiet without any problems until an old 'friend' showed up.

Sonic and Knuckles heard a crashing sound from the trees behind them. They both turned to see a black hedgehog with occasionally a red mark on his arms, head and legs. He had red eyes that seemed to look coldly at them. His voice was cold and deep when he spoke. "Have I met you before?"

Sonic looked at him with his mouth hanging open. Knuckles was staring at him, but was wondering what he wanted. "Sha- Sha- Shadow?"

The black hedgehog glared at Sonic. "I knew I knew you from some place…how do you know my name?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles and he looked right back "You mean you don't remember us?" Knuckles finally said.

Shadow thought for a moment. "A.R.K…. the Space Colony… Maria!" Suddenly Shadow ran past them and ran up to the Master Emerald. He said things like: "I must help Maria! Where are they? I must find them!"

Knuckles ran up to him. "Hey, what are you doing Shadow?"

Shadow threw a punch at him and Knuckles flew across the ruins of Angel Island and hit a tree. He smacked his head and got a huge bump. He wasn't hurt too bad though, just a little shaken…

Sonic ran up and helped Knuckles, while Shadow continued to walk around the Master Emerald. He looked like he was trying to decide weather to take it or leave it…

"Sonic!" Shadow suddenly yelled. "Get over here!"

Sonic exchanged glances with Knuckles and they both nodded. Sonic and Knuckles went up to Shadow. "What is it Shadow? What do you want with the Master Emerald?"

Shadow looked at Sonic, confused. "I don't want the Master Emerald, you fool! I need the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic shook his head. "Again?"

Shadow nodded. Sonic just looked at him until he saw that Shadow wasn't going to explain. "Why?"

"What?" Shadow asked. He seemed to have forgotten Sonic and him were having a conversation.

"Why do you need the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I have found Maria…." Shadow said.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow's Story

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 2

Shadow's Story

Sonic looked at Shadow blankly. "You have found, who?"

Shadow looked at him as if he was stupid. "You don't know who Maria is?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles who was rubbing the bump on his head. "No not really… Not at all…" Sonic said looking back at Shadow.

Shadow closed his eyes and told his story.

" I, as you well know, was created by a relative of Dr. Robotnik. I was named Shadow, the Ultimate Life-form, but I never had the chance to use my great power. The Space Colony ARK was attacked and stormed by military personnel. Maria took me to the central control room. That was the last time I saw her. As we went through the door she was shot. Her dieing word pleaded me to make them pay, to get revenge… That was the last time we met… Now, fifty-two years later, I have found her… She also got away from the military right after she sent me to Earth. She however was sent to another place. The place was called the Transparent Island…"

Knuckles' eyes lit up. "She actually got onto Transparent Island. But no one has been there since it disappeared…"

"She was sent to the island and since then I have searched for her, hopelessly. I knew deep down in my heart that she never got off ARK. However, I was wrong…"

Sonic put his hand on Knuckles back and helped him stand up again. "Go on, how did you find her?"

Shadow smiled, "I found her when I crashed my plane and landed on land that wasn't there before I touched it. Strangely enough, the whole island was made up of trees and grassy hills. I explored the place until I saw a capsule that I recognized as one from ARK. My hopes were lifted slightly, but fell as soon as I found her lying on the ground. She was dieing… Strangely enough, she was the same age as she was when she sent me way. I found out that she was somehow warped in time. She arrived just a few days before I found her. I now have to get the Chaos Emeralds so I can heal her and she and I can live our lives again…"

Sonic held Shadow's arm. "Hey, Shadow, don't you remember that the Chaos Emeralds have evil power in them?"

Shadow sighed. "Yes, of course I do!"

"Then why would you give this Maria girl evil energy to heal her?"

Shadow glared at him and pulled his arm out of his grip. "I have no choice…"

Sonic spoke to Shadow as he walked off toward the Master Emerald again.

"Yes you do!" Shadow turned around and faced Sonic. "We can take her back to our headquarters and we can heal her…"

Shadow shook his head. "No, you don't understand…"

"What's to understand, she is human right?"

"Yes, but I don't have her anymore!"

Sonic looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, you don't have her anymore?"

Shadow glared at him. "As in Dr. Eggman has her!"


	3. Chapter 3: Storming the Fortress

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 3

Storming the Fortress

Sonic took a step back. "Robotnik has her?"

Shadow nodded his head. "I promised her I would take care of her. I swam all the way back here, just off Angel Island carrying her. As soon as we got back on land, Robotnik came and took her away from me… He said that he would heal her and give her back as long as I got the Chaos Emeralds for him…"

Sonic put his arm on Shadow's shoulder. "Listen, man, we can go…storm the fortress, and save this Maria of yours. Then, we can go and have a couple of Chilly Dogs together…"

Shadow smiled. "I like your attitude Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Knuckles was taken back to the headquarters and healed to full health. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles quickly made their way to the Egg Carrier. Sonic and Shadow went ahead and checked for robots. When none were there they began to get suspicious. "Something's not right," Sonic said. "There is always a guard in front of the doors to get into the egg carrier when it is parked…"

Sonic got a cold shiver down his back when he heard a cold, robotic voice behind him. "And that tradition continues…"

Sonic turned to see a robotic Sonic looking at him with red eyes that were glowing red. The Sonic had a shiny coat of black painted over his metal body. He had a gun up to Sonic's face before Sonic could move, however, Shadow was still there. Shadow smacked into the robot and the robot's arms threw off. The gun went with it. The robot punched at Shadow, but Sonic stepped in. He used Spin Dash and the robot threw into a tree. Its eyes went out and Sonic knew it was off-line.

Knuckles and Tails caught up with them to see the robot Sonic smacked to pieces. Knuckles snapped his fingers. "Man, I missed the fight…I didn't even get to see Robo-Sonic2000 get smashed!"

Sonic put his finer to him mouth because Knuckles was yelling unintentionally. Suddenly there was a flash of light and they all disappeared.

Sonic landed on a cold stone floor. He knew right away that he wasn't the only one that landed hard. Everyone was moaning and complaining about how they smacked her head, or how their butt hurt.

Sonic heard the clanking of someone walking through the dungeon. He knew the sound only too well. Robotnik had come to see them…


	4. Chapter 4: Fake

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 4

Fake

Sonic smiled at Robotnik. "Getting bigger every time I see you, Eggman! I wonder how many rooms you will take up next time…"

Robotnik snickered. "Unfortunately, Sonic. There won't be a next time…"

Sonic wiggled his fingers in front of him. "Oh, I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically.

Eggman snapped his fingers and Robo-Sonic appeared next to the cell. "Enjoy, just don't kill Shadow completely," Eggman smiled evilly at Shadow. "He needs to see Maria's face when I turn her into a robot…"

Shadow ran right past Robo-sonic, holding the open cell door, and jumped at Eggman. He knocked him down and started punching him hard.

"You…Leave…Maria…Out…Of…This…!" Shadow yelled. He Spin Dashed him and Eggman threw into a wall. Robo- Sonic didn't know what to do. He just stood there and watched as Shadow beat the c out of Eggman.

"Okay, Shadow. I will let Maria and everyone else go…"

Shadow dropped Eggman and signaled for everyone else to come out of the cell. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stared at Shadow in disbelief. They knew Shadow was a mean guy at times, but they never thought he would do something so rash.

Sonic followed Knuckles, Shadow and Tails to another cell. Where Maria was laying on the floor. She was breathing, but she was beat up and was asleep it looked like. Shadow slid the card key through the lock and the cell opened. Maria opened her eyes and smiled at Shadow, who helped her up and they all left the Egg Carrier. Because the Egg Carrier was parked right off Angel Island, they got out side and stood in the dark evening.

Sonic and Knuckles ran ahead and got to the Master Emerald where Knuckles hid some medicine under a loose rock. They ran back and Shadow laid Maria down on the grass. She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Shadow…"

Shadow did something that surprised Knuckles, Sonic and Tails. He started crying. "I'm so happy I found you again. I thought you were going to die…"

Knuckles drabbed some medicine on Maria's leg, but he gasped. Sonic and Shadow looked at him. "What is it Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked up at Shadow. "Maria isn't a robot is she?"

Shadow looked down and saw that Knuckles had rubbed off some paint on Maria's 'skin'. Shadow dropped her as Robotnik began to speak through her. "Hahahaha, good job, Shadow! You found my robotic Maria that I made years ago in case I had to get you back here for some reason!"

Shadow yelled at the robot. "Eggman! You fing… a!"

The sound of Robotnik's laugher faded and in a shockwave, the Egg Carrier took off. Shadow ran after it, even though he knew he could not catch it from the ground. He ran to the cliff of Angel Island and dove off, but he ran into an invisible wall and fell back down onto the ground.

Sonic ran up to him. "What happened?"

Shadow put his hand against the invisible wall and pushed, but nothing happened. "He must have put a barrier around Angel Island…"

Knuckled pushed on it, but nothing happened either. "It's not just hedgehog proof that's for sure."

Tails put his hand on it. "We're trapped on Angel Island…"


	5. Chapter 5: Leveling with Shadow

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 5

Leveling With Shadow

Knuckles and Tails slept on the steps of the ruins. Sonic could not sleep. Shadow paced back and forth. Sonic decided to talk with him, since there wasn't anything to do. "What's up Shadow? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Shadow looked into the Master Emerald. It glowed a beautiful green light. "Would you be able to sleep if you were me? If all you were looking for was found, but then it ended up being gone. Never existed?"

Sonic felt sorry for Shadow but a real hedgehog didn't go around saying things like that. They didn't even talk about stuff like that. Sonic wasn't use to it. But he still felt sorry for Shadow. "It must have sucked to be up of ARK and have shit like that happen to you…"

Shadow continued to look at the emerald. "It did, I had to watch as Maria, My creator, my friend, die right before my eyes. You wouldn't know what that is like. To know that your friend died because they tried to save you…"

Sonic's smiled fell. He had not talked about Amy since their last adventure. Amy was no longer around with them. "Actually…" Shadow turned and looked at Sonic. Sonic did not meet his gaze. He looked down at his shoes. "I do know how you feel."

Shadow looked at him, confuse. "What are you talking about. All you're friends are here…Knuckles, Tails… Are they not your friends?"

"Yes they are…" Shadow turned to leave, thinking that Sonic had lied to him to make him feel better, "But I also lost the girl I loved most in my life…"

Shadow stopped walking and looked back at Sonic. "That pink hedgehog?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, Amy… She died saving my life…" Sonic held back tears. Amy's voice swirled around his head. _Don't be such a crybaby Sonic. I'm the girl, I'm suppose to cry, not the Hero…_

Sonic sat down on the steps of the ruin and put his face in his hands. "It's all my fault…"

Shadow sat next to him and patted his back for comfort. "What happened?"

Sonic closed his eyes and raised his head. He still was looking down at his hands though. "Eggman. He set up a trap and Amy was the bait. She saw me coming and she ran out in front of the beam of the laser so I wouldn't get hurt. I wasn't fast enough…She got hit and she started bleeding…" Sonic wiped a tear from his cheek. "I tried everything to help her…to stop the bleeding…but I couldn't. If only I was a little faster, I would have got there just in time to save her, but… I was too slow…"


	6. Chapter 6: Tail's Smartness

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 6

Tail's Smartness

Sonic and Shadow did not speak of their chat to anyone. They acted like they just went to sleep. Sonic continued to hear Amy in his head, while Shadow heard Maria. Shadow suddenly got a flash back…

_"Shadow, you are able to do this one ability, but in order for you to use it, you must have a Chaos Emerald…"_

Shadow suddenly snapped back to reality. "Chaos Control!"

Sonic looked at him weird. "What was that Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Knuckles. "Give me a Chaos Emerald…"

Knuckles looked at him strangely, "Why?"

Shadow told them about his ability to warp time and space. "If you give me a Chaos Emerald, I can go back in time and stop the force field from ever happening!"

Sonic laughed when a thought struck him. "Or…" Shadow looked at Sonic. "You can warp Space and take us with you outside Angle Island!"

Knuckles laughed. "Both great ideas but there is one problem with each…"

Shadow and Sonic looked at Knuckles. "If you warp time, you can change the fact the there is no force field, yes, but you don't know when he put it on…"

Sonic laughed, "Looks like we're going with my idea…"

Knuckles shook his finger, "No, we cant go with yours either…"

Sonic looked at him, "Why not?"

Knuckles pointed at the Master Emerald. "How am I to get back in to guard the Master Emerald?"

Shadow looked around and tapped Sonic on the shoulder. "Have either of you seen Tails anywhere?"

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow looked everywhere for Tails but they couldn't find him. "He can't have gone far…" Sonic said, looking under a rock.

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled, but there was no reply.

"Maybe, Robotnik took him!" Shadow said.

Sonic glared at Shadow. "You always think of the most irrational things to say…"

Shadow smiled and continued to look around. Suddenly Knuckles saw Tails coming out of the Forest with a bowl of strawberries. Sonic looked at him weird. "Where did you get those?"

Tails looked at him confused, "Headquarters…"

Sonic stood with his mouth open. "Headquarters? How did you get there?"

Tails pretended to be walking in place. "By walking…" He said sarcastically.

Sonic glared at him, "But there is a force field around the place!"

Tails smiled, "Last night I found a button while I went over to a tree to, ahem…" He ate a strawberry. "I pushed it and the barrier went out…"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow went to the headquarters and they laughed at the stupid ness of their selves.

Epilogue:

Sonic invited Shadow to stay with them and find ways to make Robotnik go insane but he refused. "I must go and wander on my own. I will visit often though, but I have to continue my search…"

Sonic looked at him. "But you said yourself that Maria was dead."

Shadow nodded. "She is dead, but I have to search for my self this time… I have to find the true me…" With that, Shadow took off through the trees and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7:Amy's End

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 7

Amy's End

Sonic sped through the forest being chased by Robo-Sonic. Dodging laser blast and trees, Sonic continued to evade him. Finally, Sonic ran up a tree and Robo-Sonic ran into it. Its eyes faded and it went off line. Sonic decided to give Robotnik a hard time. Sonic pulled off every limb of the robot and hid them in nearby bushes. He then ran to headquarters.

Sonic sat down on his bed and looked out at the forest through his window. There was a knock at his door. "Yeah?"

"Hey Sonic, can I come in?" asked Knuckles' voice.

Sonic laughed, "Yeah."

Knuckles came in a sat next to him. "Hey, Sonic, you know I was thinking, do you know what today is?"

Sonic pretended no to, even though he knew very well. How could he? "No."

Knuckles looked down at the pillow. "This was the day that Amy died in the forest by Robo-Sonic…"

Sonic felt his stomach lurch. _Why did I have to lie to everyone and tell my friends that Robo-Sonic2000 killed Amy?_ "Oh, that's right…"

Knuckles noticed that Sonic was being really short, but he had always been like that ever since Amy died. But only on this subject. "Hey, I knew you liked her a lot…"

"I didn't, she was just a good friend of mine."

"Dude, I know when someone is lying to me…" Knuckles glared at Sonic. "You just lied…"

Sonic froze. Did Knuckles really have the power to tell if someone was lying?

Sonic lost it after Knuckles stared at him for a few moments. "Okay Okay, I lied to you all!"

Tails suddenly ran in, "Sonic, is everything Okay?"

Sonic felt tears in his eyes. "Tails, Knuckles… sit down, I have to tell you what really happened to Amy…" They obeyed. Sonic took a deep breath, and then started.

"Okay, well," Sonic was sweating a lot and he felt like the room was an oven, but neither Knuckles nor Tails were sweating. "Okay, so this is how it started I guess. I was running from Robo-Sonic and he seemed to be trying to lead me someplace. I didn't really notice though. He cornered me and I wouldn't move. He told me that Dr. Robotnik had Amy captured and he was going to kill her soon…"

Knuckles interrupted, "Wait, you believed him?!"

Sonic quickly explained, "Well, if you recall, Amy went missing two days and two year ago…" Knuckles made a sound that signaled the he understood now. Sonic continued, "Well, I knew that we looked everywhere for her, but we couldn't find her. I knew then that Robo-Sonic was telling the truth. So I went with him without any struggling…"

Knuckles and Tails were listening very attentively. Sonic stopped sweating but was still a little uneasy. "Well, I saw Amy and a huge laser gun. I thought the gun was meant for her and so I started running. I ran faster and faster. I was almost there, but I suddenly noticed that the gun was pointer at me. I didn't care. I had to get to Amy because I-I" he faltered, "I loved her…"

Knuckles laughed, "Aha! I told you, you were lying…"

Sonic dropped his head and closed his eyes. He continued, "I was almost to her but she suddenly ran out in front of the laser beam as it shot at me. It went though her stomach and her left leg was cut badly. I got there a split second later. I caught her and continued to run. I had to get away from Eggman. Amy was still alive, but I could tell she was running low on time. I stopped inside a hollow tree and tried to treat her, but I couldn't."

Sonic wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek. He continued, "I bandaged her leg and her stomach but deep in my heart, I knew that she didn't have much hope. I barely finished when Robo-Sonic found us. I started running with Amy in my arms. She slowed me down a bit, but I was more then enough faster then Robo-Sonic. I tried everything to loose him. I couldn't lead him back to headquarters so I had to try to loose him. Unfortunately, Amy was almost spent. I finally lost Robo-Sonic and ran to headquarters. I was halfway home when Robo-Sonic found us again. He appeared out of nowhere. Everything happened so fast after that. He appeared and grabbed my arm. I dropped Amy so I was only holding on by her hand. She was unconscious and I wasn't making it any better. Robo-Sonic flew into the air, still holding my arm. I lost my grip on Amy and I dropped her. Robo-Sonic wanted me to stop yelling her name, hoping she would make it to headquarters. He flew down and found her. I was held back as Robo-Sonic shot at her. Amy dodged all the attacks however. I finally broke Robo-Sonic's grip and ran toward Amy. She fell to the ground from loss of energy. She died right then…in my arms…"

Knuckles and Tails stared with their mouths open at Sonic, who was now sitting with his face in his hands.

Knuckles tried to speak, "Sonic…"

Sonic interrupted him, "If I could do anything over in my life it would have been there for Amy. To stop her from being shot. It's all my fault!"

Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Hey, Sonic, You can't cry, Amy would be mad to you." Sonic looked at him. Knuckles continued with a smiled on his face. "No matter what Sonic, you can't blame yourself for Amy's death. _She_ jumped out in front of the laser to save _you_."

Sonic felt Tails put his hand on Sonic's other shoulder. He turned and looked at him. "Any one of us would have done it for each other. She loved you Sonic, she couldn't watch you die, just like we couldn't…"


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos Emeralds Missing

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 8

Chaos Emeralds Missing

Sonic spent all day at Angel Island, waiting for Knuckles. After four hours, Sonic began to get worried. "Knuckles never spent this much time away from Angel Island before." Sonic decided to go look for him. He almost left the floating Island, but he thought for a moment. _Knuckles would return sooner of later, and if was later, he would want someone guarding the Emeralds. _Sonic went back to the ruins and sat on the top step.

Sonic didn't like the Master Emerald very much. He knew that a dangerous creature lived in it. A young female echidna named Takal trapped him in there, after he destroyed many people from her civilization. Now, Knuckles was forced to protect the Master Emerald, to be sure that no one released Chaos.

A few more hours passed. Sonic was getting inpatient. "How does that Knuckle-Head stand sitting here every day all day?"

Another hour pasted. Sonic got sick of it. "Takal! I need your help!"

A moment later, a little ball of light came down and circled Sonic's head. "What can I do for you today, Sonic the hedgehog?"

Sonic smiled at it. He remembered how she had helped him many times in another adventure he had against Dr. Robotnik. "I need someone to guard the Master Emerald, so I can go and find Knuckles…"

Takal spoke almost immediately after Sonic finished. "Knuckles is in Eggman's flying fortress at the moment…"

"Eggman! I should have known…" Sonic turned back to Takal. "Would you watch Angel Island while we're gone?"

Takal nodded, "You should also know Sonic, that Knuckles wasn't captured…"

Sonic looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean? Why would he go there?"

Takal laughed, "Sonic, if you haven't noticed, the Chaos Emeralds are missing…Knuckles went to get them."

Sonic gasped, "Then Eggman is trying to get them for something. He must have stolen them, and now Knuckles is trying to get them back…Why didn't he ask for our help?"

Takal shook her head, "I'm not sure Sonic, but you better get your butt up there before it's too late…" Sonic didn't ask what that last part was supposed to mean, he was already speeding down the path.


	9. Chapter 9: Knuckles' Search

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 9

Knuckles' Search

Knuckles wandered around the Egg Fortress, looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds. "That Eggman couldn't have hidden them any harder… I've been here for…" He looked at his watch. "I've been here for eight hours, and I haven't found anything." Knuckles continued to search the deck of the ship.

Knuckles heard the sound of someone walking on metal. A clanking noise. But it wasn't slowly like Eggman or a robot though; it was fast. _Sonic?_ Knuckles turned around a corned where the sound was coming from. Knuckles went white when he face was right against a black sonic. _Shadow?_ But Knuckles saw the glowing red eyes and the shininess of his coat. _No, Robo-Sonic…_ Knuckles turned and started running, but the robot shot a laser at his leg. Knuckles stumbled and fell to the ground. He pulled his face off the ground to see Robo-Sonic walking casually toward him. Knuckled tried to stand but he couldn't. Knuckles knew he was trapped.

Sonic ran until he came to Tail's workshop. Tails was out on vacation, so Sonic could get the plane, but he didn't have to. Sonic saw the Egg Fortress fly right along the cliff next to Tail's Workshop. Sonic never stopped running. He ran off the cliff edge and jump onto the platform of the Egg Fortress as if slowly began to pull away from land. Sonic looked around. He saw no one. Sonic could hear something though. Sonic heard Knuckles yell over the roaring of the wind. Sonic ran toward the yell and saw Robo-Sonic walking casually toward Knuckles, who was lying on the floor. Sonic ran at Robo-Sonic and dove at him. Robo-Sonic had a gun to Knuckles head and pulled the trigger just as Sonic knocked him down. The laser flew up into the air.

Robo-Sonic punched Sonic and Sonic flew across the ship. Sonic was holding on for dear life. Robo-Sonic made a cold laughing sound in his metal body. "Finally, I can kill Sonic the hedgehog…" Robo-Sonic stepped on Sonic's left hand and Sonic's hand gave way. Holding on with his right hand only, Sonic could feel his grip beginning to slip as the flying fortress accelerated.

Knuckles forced himself to get up. He could feel the pain in his leg, but he had to block it out. He jumped and glided to Sonic. Knuckles lost control from the pain in his leg and ran into Robo-Sonic. Robo-Sonic lost his balance and fell off the Egg Carrier. Knuckles helped Sonic up and fell down right afterwards. "Sonic, you have to find the Chaos Emeralds…I can't go on. You can find them faster then I can. I would just slow you down…"

Sonic helped Knuckles up. "I don't care if it takes us four hours more, you get to come with me…"

Knuckles smiled and walked along with Sonic. Sonic spoke after a few minutes, "So, any luck with the Emeralds?"

Knuckles shook his head, "I guess my tracking senses are clouded or something. I can't find anything with the _same_ signature as the Emeralds."

Sonic didn't like what Knuckles just said. "Did you say… 'The same?'"

Knuckles nodded. He knew what Sonic was thinking.

"What about, similar signatures?" Sonic asked. Knuckles slowly nodded his head. They didn't have to say it, because hey both knew. Chaos has risen.


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos 0

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 10

Chaos 0

Sonic and Knuckles suddenly heard the familiar laughter of Dr. Robotnik. "So, you now know what my plan is. No matter, I'll let you meet the Famous Chaos!"

Sonic and Knuckles tensed. Sonic knew that he couldn't fight Perfect Chaos with out becoming Super Sonic. He knew then that he was screwed. However, a small puddle of what looked like water appeared out of nowhere. The water formed into Chaos 0.

Sonic and Knuckles relaxed a little. Chaos wasn't as hard as they thought they would have to fight. Sonic Spin Dashed and hit Chaos in the side, but nothing seemed to happen. Sonic couldn't remember how to defeat Chaos 0…

Sonic and Knuckles exchanged looks. Knuckles shook his head. He didn't remember either. Knuckles did the only thing he could think of. He jumped at Chaos and glided into his head, hitting what looked like his brain. Chaos suddenly turned into a puddle again, but reformed soon afterwards. Knuckles gave Sonic a 'thumbs up.' Sonic crouched down and used Light Speed Dash. He smacked into Chaos on there was the yell of Robotnik. "No, this can't be!"

Sonic smirked at Robotnik's panic. "Don't worry Eggman, Chaos will be fine… trapped in the Master Emerald…" Knuckles said something under his breath and there was a green light. When Robotnik opened his eye, Sonic, Knuckles, and Chaos were all gone. He quickly checked in his pocket for the Chaos Emeralds, and they were also gone.

"You won't get away with this Sonic!" Robotnik then started looking around him. "Robo-Sonic! Robo-Sonic! Where are you?"

There was no reply. Robotnik went into his 'throne room' (as he liked to call it) and pushed a button on his 'throne.' A large video screen came out of the ceiling. Robo-Sonic was lying on the ground on the Beach of Station Square. His limbs were everywhere around him and he was off-line. Robotnik yelled in anger. "SONIC!!!"


	11. Chapter 11: Amy's Ghost

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 11

Amy's Ghost?

Sonic opened his eyes and realized he was back on Angel Island. Takal was talking to Knuckles at the time, but they both looked down at Sonic as he stirred. Knuckles leaned down and helped him up. "Sonic, Chaos is back in the master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds were put back to their rightful place- on the alter…"

Sonic smiled but as he stared up at the clouds later that day on the grass of Angel Island he thought. _Eggman had all the Emeralds this time…but he didn't transform Chaos into Perfect Chaos…he is planning something…This story is too short…something has to happen to make it longer…_

He just finished his thoughts when there was a crash and a scream from Takal. Sonic dashed to the rescue, but he was too late. He saw the Master Emerald broken, the Chaos Emeralds missing and the two echidnas in the claws of Chaos 1. Takal was unconscious. Knuckles was struggling to break Chaos's grip, but Sonic knew that Chaos 1's only weakness was his head, and Knuckles couldn't reach it.

Sonic was just about to run at him when he heard a voice behind him. "Sonic!"

It didn't hit Sonic at first so he turned around and yelled at the pink hedgehog behind him. "Amy, get out of here!"

Sonic turned back toward Chaos but then it finally hit him. "Amy?"

Sonic turned back around to see Amy smiling at him. "Oh sonic, you're my hero!" She flung her arms around him and Sonic was still in shock. _What is Amy doing here? She is dead…I…I watched her die…_

Sonic gave her hug and realized he was about to start crying when he heard Knuckles behind him. "Sonic!" Sonic turned around and saw Knuckles, Takal, and Chaos disappear.

Sonic turned back to Amy, "What are you dong here? Never mind, I have to go…I'll see you at headquarters…" Sonic turned to run after Chaos but he heard Amy say his name again. He turned around to she he disappear in thin air. As if she was a ghost. Sonic fell to his knees. _Was I imagining things? Am I hoping that I see Amy again so much that it is causing me to get my other friends hurt or captured…or even…share the same fate as Amy did? Was that her ghost?_

Sonic didn't have time to think about it. He quickly stood up and started running after Chaos. He searched until Midnight, but the tracks just suddenly stopped. He didn't know where else to go. He finally gave up and decided to search early the next morning…


	12. Chapter 12: Angels from Hell

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 12

Angel From Hell

Sonic looked everywhere, but he couldn't find the egg fortress. He searched all along Emerald Coast, and all through the Mystic Ruins. Station Square was full of people, but no echidnas or overly fat men that are shaped like eggs. Sonic went back to Angel Island, but all that was there was the broken Master Emerald.

As Sonic made his way back to Station Square to look again, he met an emerald green hedgehog. The hedgehog was climbing up a tree and picking a fruit from it. She was leaning over to pick the fruit but lost her balance and began falling. Sonic used Light Speed Dash and caught the female hedgehog. She smiled at him after he set her back down on the ground. She wore shoes like Sonic's but they were dark green and black. "Thank you." She smiled.

Sonic felt himself blush. He thought she was rather attractive… (Oh man I hate saying stuff in proper English. I'll put it this way, the way I like it, and the exact way Sonic thought it…) Sonic thought she was hot. Sonic for the first time couldn't speak. His throat went dry and his heart was in his throat. Sonic opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Sonic was sweating. He wiped his palms on his leg and just smiled at the hedgehog awkwardly.

The girl giggled- the giggle made Sonic a little calmer. The girl had her hands behind her back and she was rocking on her heels. "I'm Aiko…" she squeaked.

Sonic tried to speak again. This time he only was able to get out a word…a few times. "I…I… I…"

Aiko giggled again. "You must be Sonic…"

Sonic nodded his head and smiled at her. He wasn't sweating anymore, but his voice was still missing somewhere in his stomach.

Aiko stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me Sonic the Hedgehog…"

Sonic was blushing again., scratching the back of his head, "How do you know who I am?"

Aiko smiled, "I met Knuckles and Takal on the way here. They were very kind and told me all about you and Shadow…"

Sonic laughed, "Shadow doesn't live with us though… He is on a search for his past…"

Aiko smiled, "That's what Knuckles said… he said that you might be looking for him too. He is waiting for you at the hideout…"

Sonic smacked his head, "That is the one place I didn't look!"

Aiko smiled, "Well, I'll see ya' around Sonic…"

Aiko sped down the path away from Sonic. Sonic stared after her and smiled. "You too… Aiko…"

Aiko ran until she came to a small cave, mostly covered with vines. She pushed the vines away and went into the cave. The vines slid back into place. She walked deeper and deeper into the cave until she finally came to a candle lit room. Knuckles and Takal were bound and gagged in the corner of the room. Aiko went to the table and picked up a radio. She spoke into it. "Faze one complete, sir…"

Egg man's voice blared through the radio, "Excellent work! Now, get ready to the next stage…"

Aiko smiled and spoke into the radio again; "Ai sir…" she set the radio down on the table again and checked to make sure Knuckles and Takal were still tied up and attached to the wall at their ankles. Aiko went to her bathroom and took out a knife. Slashing at her arms and legs, she completed the look with a cut right on her cheekbone. She examined herself in the mirror, nodding in approval, before she left the cave.


	13. Chapter 13: Hate and Betrayal

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 13

Hate and Betrayal

Sonic raced to the hideout. His mind was elsewhere though. He thought of Aiko, and her pretty face. Sonic put his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. "I am never going to wash my face again…" he muttered to himself.

Sonic finally got to the house and walked in. Takal and Knuckles were in the kitchen sitting at the table. They were smiling at Sonic as he walked in. Sonic smiled, "Knuckles, Takal! I thought I'd lost you guys…"

Knuckles laughed, "You did…"

Sonic was confused, "Huh?"

There was a cracking noise and the ceiling caved in. Sonic moved out of the way just in time as a capsule the size of the bathtub fell right where Sonic was standing. "Whoa!" Sonic ran out of the house. He had Takal and Knuckles chasing him with glowing, red eyes. Sonic was running though the forest for what seemed like only moments before he lost them. He stopped to take a breather.

Sonic suddenly heard the scream of a young girl. He took another deep breath and took off toward the scream. He sped up when he saw Aiko in a capsule under the Egg Fortress. Aiko was beat up as she reached her hand and put it on the glass capsule. "Sonic!" The capsule floated up into the Egg Fortress just as Sonic got there. He jumped up to catch it but it was too high. Sonic watched helplessly as Aiko disappeared in the Egg Fortress and it began drifting away.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned to see Knuckles and Takal running toward him waving their arms. Sonic got up to run, but Knuckles shook his head. "It's us!"

Sonic stepped back, "How could I be sure?"

Takal bent down and healed a cut on Sonic's leg. Sonic smiled, "Okay, I believe you…"

Knuckles looked up at the Egg Fortress. "We should probably go and fix our house…"

Sonic looked at him with huge eyes. "No, I have to save Aiko…"

Knuckles shook his head, "No Sonic."

"You Knuckle-Head, why are you so insensitive?"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "It's a trap!"

Sonic shook his head this time, "No, Aiko wouldn't trick me…"

Takal put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, "She did Sonic… she sent you to the hideout under Eggman's orders. She had us in some cave tired up and gagged…not to mention chained to the wall…"

Sonic shook his head. He wouldn't believe it. Aiko wouldn't do that. Why would she? Knuckles spoke, "She let us go because we weren't needed anymore. She did that without Eggman's orders. When Eggman found out he told her to go out here. He betrayed her. He captured her and used her as the bait. He found out that you had the hots for her…"

Sonic thought for a second, "What if you didn't hear everything?"

Knuckles sighed, "Sonic, forget about her…"

Sonic shook his head, "No… the last time I questioned saving a girl I loved I never saw her again…"

Knuckles and Takal lowered their head. They felt very sorry for Sonic- they knew how much it hurt him to think about Amy. Knuckles was the first to break the silencee, "If you are going to save her… you better go now…" Knuckles pointed at the Egg Fortress moving along Emerald Coast.

Sonic nodded, determined, "I'll be back soon!" he called over his shoulder. Sonic ran faster then he ever did before. Faster then he did to save Amy. Sonic's feet were back to normal. Sonic sped down the path until he came to the cliff over the Egg Fortress. Sonic dived off the cliff and landed on the Egg Fortress.


	14. Chapter 14:Another Loved One’s End

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 14

Another Loved One's End

Aiko sat in a prison cell. Her head was resting on the wall farthest from the bars. She brought her head down and rested it on her knees. She looked at the floor. _I hope Sonic is okay…_

Aiko heard the clanking of someone coming into the detention area. She ignored it. She just continued to think about her worthless life- she didn't care if she died. She wished that she died earlier back when…

"Psst, Aiko…" Aiko looked up and saw Sonic on the other side of the bars.

Aiko stood up and ran over to the bars. "Sonic, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that he was going to hurt you…"

Sonic looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I understand…"

Aiko and Sonic heard someone else making their way through the detention area. Sonic dove behind a box and hid. He put his finger to his mouth to signal her to keep quiet. Aiko nodded and pretended to be pacing her cell.

Robo-Sonic came up to Aiko's cell. "Master Robotnik wants to see you…"

Aiko took a glance at Sonic but looked up again at Robo-Sonic. "Okay…"

Robo-Sonic opened the door and Aiko came out, cooperatively. Robo-Sonic put shackles on Aiko and then he walked toward Robotniks 'Throne Room.' Aiko followed closely behind, occasionally looking back to see if Sonic was still keeping close behind.

Aiko walked in and looked up at the chair that Robotnik was sitting in. Aiko wanted to play with him a little. "Nice bedroom you have here…"

"It's a Throne Room!" Eggman bellowed.

Aiko smiled, "Okay, but your sign says Throng Room for Fatties…"

Sonic pulled out a marker and crossed out the 'e' and put a 'g'. He also put 'for fatties' on the sign. He dove behind a box as Robotnik came out and looked at the sign.

Aiko laughed, "I told you!"

Sonic covered his mouth to make himself contain his laughter. He made a snorting sound, and he hoped that no body heard.

Robo-Sonic did though. He turned and turned his hover boots on. He silently rolled out to where Sonic was. Sonic didn't even notice. Robo-Sonic jumped on top of Sonic and tied his hands up too. Robo-Sonic came back into the Throng Room for Fatties with Sonic being pulled behind him.

Robotnik snickered. "We watched you come in Sonic the Hedgehog. Now you will meet the same fate as your little friend Amy…" Robo-Sonic and Robotnik laughed evilly. Sonic felt like he just had a sword stuck through his heart. Aiko tried to catch Sonic's eye, and when she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Robotnik pulled a sheet off the same laser gun that Amy got shot with. Sonic felt the memories flowing. Painful ones.

Sonic didn't resist while he was put out in front of the gun and Robotnik charged up the weapon. The gun was just about to fire when Aiko made her move. She jumped onto the gun, pushing it up and it shot a hole in the ceiling.

Robotnik pushed Aiko off the gun and she fell to the floor next to Sonic. Aiko stared in horror as a flash of red light came from the gun's barrel. She felt the searing pain in her stomach. Aiko looked down to see blood all around her.

Sonic stared in horror at the blood. The memories kept coming. Flowing like the crimson mess on the floor.

Robotnik cackled in triumph as Aiko reached a shaking hand out to Sonic. As he took it, Sonic couldn't breathe, his heart stopped, and his mouth dried instantly.


	15. Chapter 15: Aiko's Powers

By Life Comes Sacrifice

Episode 15

Aiko's Powers

Aiko smiled evilly when her hand met Sonic's to his startled confusion. She diverted her attention and glared up at Robotnik. "It's not over 'til the fat one sings…" 

"What?!" Robotnik yelled in offense, "Who are you calling 'fat'?"

Aiko stood up without any difficulty. She glared at Robotnik and Robo-Sonic, who were staring at her in disbelief. She grinned, ignoring Robotnik's question, "I'm not done with you two… yet…"

Aiko crossed her arms in front of her lowered face with her palms up. She then faced her palms down. She glared up at then and brought her arms apart in a scissor motion. There was a Sonic Boom, making everyone else in the room covered their ears. The windows shattered all around them. Robo-Sonic and Robotnik yelled in terror, wrapping their arms around each other stupidly. Sonic hit the floor, covering his head with his arms.

A few moments later, everything fell silent. Aiko was standing right where she was before. She was breathing heavily and she was still glaring at where Robo-Sonic and Robotnik were a few seconds ago.

Sonic ran up and held Aiko up as she began to fall toward the ground. Sonic smiled at her. "You did it Aiko! You beat them…"

Aiko smiled sweetly, still breathing hard, "For now…"

Sonic looked down at Aiko's stomach; there was no hole and all the blood on the ground had absorbed itself back into the young female hedgehog. Aiko noticed that Sonic was staring at the floor where the blood once was in complete bewilderment, "I can heal myself…" she giggled at Sonic's expression.

Sonic smiled, a little embarrassed, "Well, that's good news…"

"I never thought that you would be so violent…" Knuckles laughed. "Usually Eggman has weaklings working for him." 

Aiko smiled, "I hope there's no hard feelings… He offered unlimited chilidogs! How could I pass that up?"

Sonic's eyes filled with stars, "You like chilidogs?"

Aiko blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment, "I know it's childish but-"

Sonic laughed, "I love chilidogs!"

That night, the three companions, Tailor, Knuckles, and Sonic welcomed their fourth companion, Aiko with a long night of Chili-dogs and Miami Vice's.

Fin

"Wait, Aiko, whatever happened to Robotnik and Robo-Sonic?" Sonic asked.

Aiko just smiled as she sipped her Miami Vice.

Robonik and Robo-Sonic lay in the grass in a random meadow. The field was bare of everything but tall grass and wild flowers. As they lay there, staring up at the sky in silence, Robonik was the one to break the silence.

Robonik - "Robo-Sonic… where are we?"

Robo-Sonic – "Unknown."

Robonik – "Get me up, we need to find the Egg Carrier!"

Robo-Sonic – "…"

Robotnik – "Robo-Sonic?"

Robo-Sonic's eyes dimmed, his power failing. (Willfully?)

Robotnik rolled from one jelly-roll to the next, trying with allhis might to lift himself from a position he hadn't been in since he was much thinner. "SONIC!"


End file.
